robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Vaction In Vegas
July, 18, 2017 This morning I woke up and checked my phone same old same old, and I got a texted from my dad he said we are going on a trip. I was excited. Before we went I went to the store and I saw my friend there he told me he just downloaded Roblox, I was happy because I don't know anyone on their his name was "rumblexbeee" I played with him until I had to leave. July, 19, 2017 I woke up in the morning and the place was Las Vegas! My mom woke me up and told me "Me and your dad are going out, u okay" Me: yes mom ill be fine. So she left and I went on Roblox texted my friend and we played Cash Tycoon or Business Tycoon, whatever and later someone join us name "cakie" he had a pretty cool name but he had the 2008 look. I talked to him and everything and then it was nighttime and I went to bed. July, 20, 2017 I woke up again and I checked out cakie's profile and it said he hasn't been on since 2008. It kind of freaked me out. July, 23, 2017 I haven't been on In a while but I got banned! I was mad and then I got a knock on my hotel room and it was a note and it said "Do you like what I did?" he freaked me out. I was gonna log into my account "Noob_Trolls15" but I forgot the password. But anyway I went out of my room walked around got ice cream and what so ever. July, 26, 2017 It has passed 3 days and I texted my friend. Me: hey, you remember that noob that joined us? Him: yea why? Me: because when I checked out his profile and said he hasn't been on since 2008. Him: its probably just a glitch. Me: ok. So I got a knock again it was a box and said to Robert that was my name, and I opened it and it was a wooden roblox head I threw it out the window. 10 minutes later....He message me "wanna be bestfriends?" I responded with a simple "no" he got mad..... he went crazy spamming my phone and I blocked him. July, 27, 2017 WTF I got banned again and It said for hacking I didn't even hack! I got so dang mad!! But he got my number???? and said "Don't make me mad" and the he said "morte vai acontecer" I had no idea what that means July, 28, 2017 My last day here and my account got banned for 30 days... you gotta be kidding me. I got a message from him and he was calling me it said unknown caller ID. I answered I heard nothing but laughing and then he hung up. I showed my parents everything... he is still out there but all I Know is he is a A pyscho ~~~~~